The Gargoyle of Avalon
by Yasangigirl
Summary: This is my first gargoyle fic please dont hate if you like it ok if not thats fine. This is the story of a young female gargoyle from goliaths clan. sucky summary as usual sorry people. MagusXOC, YamaXOC, PuckXOC, Coyote (Trickster)XOC, BrooklynXOC


**Prologue**

On an island no one knew was real thirty-seven gargoyle eggs hatched in the dead of night. The only adult gargoyle on the island watched as one by one each egg hatched. The last egg to hatch was the one she worried about the most. The hatchling took its time, but when it finally hatched it was a little girl with red skin, white hair, and odd hazel eyes. With all of the eggs finally hatched safely the adult gargoyle left the rookery and approached the three humans that lived with her on the island.

"The hatchlings are here safe and sound all alive and well." she informed them.

The humans were glad and assisted the gargoyle in raising the young ones. The hatchlings could tell many of them were not related to the female gargoyle accept the one with red skin and hazel eyes. The humans noticed this as well and two of them decided not to say anything. However the third, a man with long white hair, spoke to the female in private a few minutes before dawn when the hatchlings would become stone.

"Dementia she is our daughter surely the rules of your clan could make an exception for this." said the man.

"No Magus the rules would not make an exception, I am the only other gargoyle on the island. She will know that she is my daughter because we share the same characteristics after all accept her eyes." responded Dementia.

Magus sighed but nodded knowing she was right and watched as the sun touched her skin. Instead of turning to stone like all the hatchlings had her wings began to shrivel up and disappear into her skin while her talons turned to hands and feet. Her tail slowly began to get shorter until it was gone along with her wings and red skin. Dementia looked at her hands and looked up at Magus before walking to the wardrobe. Together they looked into the courtyard and were startled to see that the one that resembled Dementia had not turned to stone instead she was crying in pain. Racing out of their room they ran through the halls of the palace until they reached the courtyard. By the time they got there however the young gargoyle had finished transforming. Dementia stayed in the shadows and Magus approached the tiny child that was now in the gargoyles place. He picked the child up and was startled to find that now in a human form she looked more like him her hazel eyes however had not changed.

Magus approached Dementia holding the child and they walked back into the palace together. Dementia saw the other two watching them and when they saw the child their eyes widened.

My name is Felicity and this is my story.

**Felicity's P.O.V**

I stood watching the shoreline waiting for Tom our Guardian to return. Not too far away stood my sister Angela, and our brother Gabriel along with the gargoyle hound Boudicca. I ignored them in favor of allowing my thoughts to distract me. Hearing barking down on the beach below me I looked down, and saw a dark blue gargoyle hound running toward the wall barking.

"What's wrong Bronx?" asked a human woman.

"He's found the eggs." answered Tom pointing up to the ledge.

Angela, Gabriel, and Boudicca walked forward and I noticed the male gargoyle and human staring at us in shock. I leaped from the ledge, and opened my wings to catch the draft to slow my descent. Angela followed me while Gabriel picked Boudicca up before following us down. Once she'd landed Angela ran toward Tom with her arms open.

"Guardian you've returned." She said hugging him.

Gabriel, Boudicca, and I approached them more calmly. Tom released Angela and turned toward his companions and motioned toward us.

"Goliath, Elisa this is Angela, Gabriel, Boudicca, and Felicity." he said.

Goliath bowed slightly and Angela approached him staring. As Angela and Goliath spoke I stood beside Gabriel and remained silent. I was beginning to allow my thoughts to wander when Gabriel said we should get back to the castle because the beach could be dangerous. Sensing something I turned fast.

"You are correct about that." said the Archmage.

Then the sand attacked us. It made its way up Angel's legs as well as Gabriel's. The sand held Bronx and Boudicca fast so they could not go to aid Angela and Gabriel. As the sand reached for me I jumped back, but the sand had built up behind me; I was trapped struggling to get free.

"Felicity use your powers hurry!" shouted Gabriel.

I couldn't, Gabriel knew I was terrified of my powers. How could he ask me to use them? But he was right I had to do something. Closing my eyes I focused on calling my powers to the surface, but they didn't answer. I began to panic wondering why they wouldn't answer my call. Then I remembered one of my lessons with my father –Magus-.

"Felicity the more you fear your power the harder it is to control it" he told me. "Don't let your fear win and your powers will respond."

I focused on my powers once more, and forced my fear to the back of my mind. It was as if a gate had been opened my powers flooded through my body.

**Bronx's P.O.V**

I watched horrified as the sand covered Angela, Gabriel, and Felicity. Being helpless was new to me, and I struggled to get free. Then I saw a teal glow coming from the sand that held Felicity. Suddenly it exploded outward and I had to duck my head to keep from getting sand in my eyes. Lifting my head again I saw Felicity standing free of the sand now. I watched in amazement as the teal glow around Felicity grew brighter and brighter. Eventually the light blasted into the air, and Felicity pointed her finger at Boudicca. Seeing Boudicca move back stretching her leg out I watched and nearly jumped at the sudden feel of power.

"Vulminous Benite!" Felicity Shouted.

Lightning raced through the air and struck the sand holding Boudicca. The sand released her and I saw Felicity move her finger to point at me. Repeating Boudicca's stance I waited.

"Vulminous Benite!"

Lightning once more raced through the air only this time it was coming for me. It was precise in its target and it hit the sand once more. Barking and snarling I ran to help Angela while Boudicca headed for Gabriel. After freeing Angela I looked toward Felicity and saw her swaying precariously. Barking once more I raced toward her with Boudicca following. Felicity hit the ground before we got to her. Boudicca began to whimper and whine. I could tell she was worried for the young gargoyle. Nudging her shoulder with my head to get her attention. When she looked at me I jerked my head toward the others. Turning to look at them myself I saw Gabriel approaching along with Goliath. I could see Angela trying to get his attention. Gabriel knelt then and went to pick Felicity up, but Goliath stopped him.

"Let me carry her Gabriel it is my fault she got hurt in the first place." said Goliath.

"With all respect Goliath Felicity lets no one, but Dementia and I carry her if she's been hurt. She used to let Magus carry her when she was little." said Gabriel.

Goliath was startled by this new information, but he nodded his agreement. I watched as Gabriel moved Felicity's wings to lift her without hurting her. When he got her wings into a manageable position he lifted her effortlessly.

"Angela you take the point." said Tom.

Angela moved forward and began leading the way farther inland.

**Normal P.O.V**

The group walked in silence. Gabriel kept to the back of the group even though he was carrying his unconscious rookery sister. They soon arrived at the castle, and many gargoyles watched from the parapets. Angela led the way into the castle. They soon arrived in a large room with tables and wounded gargoyles everywhere. An old woman looked up then, and moved toward Tom with open arms and a smile.

"Tom thank the heavens for your safe return." she said hugging him.

An old man and female gargoyle approached them then. Goliath was surprised to see Dementia alive and well on the island.

"Dementia is that you?" he asked to be certain.

"Yes Goliath it's really me." she answered.

"Gabriel lay Felicity on that pallet over there, and I'll fetch the smelling salts." said the old man as he walked away.

Gabriel did as he was told, and laid Felicity on the spare pallet. The old man returned and held a vial under her nose. Felicity's eyes flew open and she sneezed after the vial was moved.

**Felicity's P.O.V**

I rubbed my nose glaring at a none too sympathetic father. I blinked when a hand came into my line of sight. I looked up at Goliath and took his hand. After allowing Goliath to help me up I looked at the sad excuse Gabriel called wing folding, and gave my rookery brother a look that made everyone but the newcomer's chuckle. Gabriel sheepishly avoided my gaze. As I adjusted my wings into their proper place around my shoulders I watched as Goliath spoke with my mother. Amusement filled me when he got a reluctant Elisa to speak with the odd female clan member of Castle Wyvern. Then I sensed something it gave me a bad feeling so I moved closer to my father. He turned to me sensing my sudden unease.

"Felicity what is the matter?" he asked.

"Something's not right father it feels as if something terrible is going to happen." I answered.

My words caught everyone's attention, but Goliath had turned to me when I said father. I saw Goliath moving toward me, and I turned my attention to him. A gargoyle meeting his gaze unflinchingly (since many in his clan had been wary of his temper) must have been new to him.

"Did you say father?" Goliath asked.

"I did. Is that a problem Goliath?" I responded.

Angela seemed angered by my lack of respect to a great leader. Amusement filled me as Angela approached me, but she was stopped when Goliath chuckled. I kept my eyes on Goliath, but I also kept one eye on Angela. She and I never saw eye to eye about anything. Ignoring Angela seemed the best idea for now. I turned my attention to Goliath.

"Felicity please explain what you sense coming." said Princess Katherine.

Turning my attention to the Princess I bowed.

"I sense that the Archmage will not wait for dawn as he claims. There is a storm approaching that we will all be caught up in." I said.

Everyone remained silent until Angela snorted. All eyes turned to her, and I already knew what she would say. I wasn't disappointed, Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx were surprised by Angela's words and how harsh they were.

"How would you know Felicity? We have only fought the Archmage twice," she said. "Not only that what could your constant anxiety induced bad feelings mean?"

Goliath took a step forward as if to reprimand her, but he was stopped by Princess Katherine. Angela backed away from her in shock at the anger in her eyes.

"You have no right to use Felicity's anxiety against her," said Princess Katherine sternly. "I do not care if the two of you do not get along. You both are sisters it is time you act like sister's hatred or no."

Angela glanced at me, and then looked away. Almost as if she was ashamed of herself. Shaking my head I turned to my wounded sister Ophelia. I picked up a rag from the bowl of warm water and began to clean one of her wounds so it wouldn't get infected. While I worked I listened to Goliath's conversation with my parents. It was obvious from his tone that he was happy to see my mother alive, and well; but he also seemed curious about something. Whatever he was curious about it seemed to involve me, because my mother picked up on it and glanced at me before leading Goliath and my father to a place a few feet away from me. I shook my head and kept working on cleaning Ophelia's wound.

**Dementia's P.O.V**

"What are you curious about Goliath?" I asked.

He looked at me and signed almost warily.

"Dementia how does she know you and Magus are her parents?" he asked.

Magus glanced back at Felicity, and sighed before going back to help her.

"She knows because the morning they hatched she became human," I answered. "Not only that Goliath the others could tell as well."

Goliath nodded his understanding. He looked at Felicity and Magus. Then he sighed and looked at me.

"I did as you asked sister, and told Sparilla about who you and Magus are to her." he said keeping his voice low.

Relief flooded through me hearing this. I had hoped he would, because Magus felt bad about turning our eldest to stone until the castle rose above the clouds. Nodding my head to let him know I understood. Turning my head slightly I saw Elisa Maza coming toward us. She and Goliath walked a few paces away, and spoke in low hushed tones. Goliath did not look happy with the conversation, but Elisa was determined. I watched mildly amused as my rookery brother gave in to the small human woman. Beginning to turn I knew Felicity was right about the Archmage not waiting. I stopped hearing footsteps approaching me, and turned back to find Elisa walking toward me. Waiting patiently I eyed the Detective to see if I could find what would make Goliath give in to her. Sensing a strong will and determination I allowed myself to relax and wait.

"Do you need something from me Detective?" I asked curiously.

She appeared startled that I would ask and after a moment she nodded her head.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." she said.

"Not at all go ahead and ask me anything you need to know." I responded.

"I was wondering if Felicity could go with Goliath when he goes to scout the Archmage's camp." she said hesitantly.

Mild amusement filled me before I inclined my head slightly.

"She is at the age where she may choose for herself you will have to ask her. What are your other questions." I prompted.

"Well it's been bothering me since we got here, but who are Angela's parents?" she said.

"Some how I knew that was what you were going to ask," I said. "Angela's parents are Goliath and his former second in command."

Elisa nodded slowly taking this information in.

"If you don't mind I have another question." she said.

I nodded for her to continue.

"Why didn't Sparilla know you and Magus are her parents and did you and Magus give her the medallion she wears around her neck?" she asked in a rush.

"Sparilla was young and she was hatched as any other gargoyle, but the reason she didn't know was because I cast a spell on her sealing away her human form," I answered mildly amused by the questions. "as for the medallion that was not my doing in the least Magus had it made specifically for her and he charmed it so that she would always be safe. He put it around her neck when she was stone."

Elisa nodded and seemed to be thinking this through. While she thought I took the opportunity to leave. Several moments later I watched as Goliath, Angela, Gabriel and Felicity left the castle to find the Archmage. I had a bad feeling about this fight though, but I didn't tell the others. To me it felt like one of us was going to die this night, and it scared me to think of who would be lost.


End file.
